The present invention relates generally to an adjustable locking device, and more particularly to an adjustable locking device that is applied to connectors for transmitting electronic signals. The locking device can enhance the connection between the connector and the connection port by adjusting the relative position of the locking device therebetween.
The development of information technology and computer industry has resulted in an overwhelming use of electrical connectors. The electrical connectors are often used to extend the range that signals or power are transmitted. However, after some plugging in and out of the connectors, the connection of which is often loosen, giving rise to an interruption of signal transmission. This is even worse for connectors used for wobbling peripheral devices, such as a printer, photocopier, or computer system on a vehicle. In order to solve this problem, a locking device is added to the connector, so as to prevent the connector from loosening away from the connection port. Therefore, to provide a connector that can securely and rapidly be fastened to the connection port is one import issue to address.
Conventional connector locking device shown in FIG. 1 includes a connector 10a and a connection port 20a. A rectangular protrusive ear 11a is formed at two sides of the connector 10a. A hole 12a is formed at the central portion of the protrusive ear 11a. Correspondingly, a screw hole 21a is formed at two sides of the connection port 20a. The screw hole 21a is so formed corresponding to the position of the hole 12a, thereby providing a screw 22a to penetrate therethrough and securely fastening the connector 10a with the connection port 20a. However, the employment of a screw requires more efforts in the assembling and disassembling process. This is particularly inconvenient for those connectors that require frequent plugging in and out (e.g. for performance benchmark.) In addition, the connectors described above are lack of damp proof function. The terminals of the connectors are easily oxidated due to the atmospheric humidity, thereby largely reducing the life of the connectors.
Therefore, the inventors of the present invention devoted themselves, based on their many years of practical experiences, in developing a new connector that can solve those and other problems set forth above.